This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a laminate for a honeycomb structure, capable of simply and accurately fabricating a structure in which a honeycomb core is not deformed, and not deviated.
In conventional methods of manufacturing a laminate for a honeycomb structure, a plurality of sheets on which stripes of adhesive are coated and sheets on which no adhesive are coated are alternately wound on a spool by deviating the front and rear surfaces of the sheets at pitches by rewinding a take-up roll (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 60-15747).
There has also been proposed another method of manufacturing a laminate for a honeycomb structure, in which sheets coated with adhesive on the front and rear surfaces are alternately stacked while being folded in opposite directions and adhered on the front and rear surfaces to each other (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 31-6841).
In the above-described conventional methods, the sheets are coated with the adhesive after the sheets are laminated. Additionally, the adhesive is applied by a fixed adhesive coating apparatus.
However, according to these methods, even if the adhesive coating apparatus is fixed, the sheets in a zigzag manner after the sheets are coated with the adhesive and thus deviating the positions of honeycomb cells. Since the sheets were first laminated while winding or folding the sheets on a drum or a spool, it is a disadvantage that the honeycomb cells were deviated due to the deviations of the sheets at the time of winding or folding the sheets.
Since the sheets were coated with the adhesive according to a letter press system, it was difficult to coat the sheets with the adhesive of a constant amount in a predetermined width even under the same conditions due to the material of the sheets and the types or viscosity of the adhesive, and hence the structure of the honeycomb cells have been erroneously manufactured.
According to the conventional method, since the adhesive before curing was soft, the sheets were deviated therebetween at the time of compression.
The minimum width of coating the adhesive is about 2 mm in the conventional adhesive coating mechanism, and the minimum pitch width of coating the sheets with the adhesive is more or less about 7 mm. Therefore, the minimum limit of the structure of the honeycomb cells is about 3 mm, thus making it difficult to manufacture fine honeycomb cells.